Todd Manning
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Owner/Publisher of The Sun | title = | residence = 437 Jackson Hill Road Llanview, Pennsylvania | family = Lord/Manning | parents = Victor Lord Irene Manning | siblings = Victoria Lord Tony Lord Meredith Lord Tina Lord Victor Lord Jr. | spouse = Blair Cramer (1995, 95–97, 2001–02) Téa Delgado (1997–98, 98–99) | romances = Marty Saybrooke Rebecca Lewis | children = Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Blair) Starr Manning Danielle Manning Jack Manning | grandchildren = Hope Manning-Thornhart | grandparents = Albert Manning | aunts/uncles = Powell Lord I Gwendolyn Lord Peter Manning | nieces/nephews = Megan Gordon Kevin Buchanan Joey Buchanan Jessica Buchanan Natalie Buchanan Brian Kendall Danny Wolek C. J. Roberts Sarah Roberts Sam Manning | cousins = Powell Lord II Richard Abbott | relatives = | species = }} Thomas Todd Manning is a fictional character from the original ABC daytime soap opera, One Life to Live. The is originated in 1992 by actor, Roger Howarth. Conception Creation The character of Todd was originally supposed to be a short-term role. Howarth's portrayal of the Todd inspired great fan reaction, which led to the creators decicision to layor Todd's personality and showcase him regularly within the series. Michael Malone, the character's creator, said fleshing out the villain reminded him of what he loves about soap operas. "The story-telling is a genuine collaboration, not just among writers but by the actors", he said. Michael Malone gave exclusive interviews to website magnifmalonian. Malone felt he could not take full credit for the development of the character from Marty Saybrooke's gang rapist to what the character later became, and also noted Howarth's impact: In the creation of Todd Manning, no one played a larger role than the remarkably talented Josh Griffith, first associate head writer, then co-head writer, during my stay at ''One Life. Josh loved, lived and breathed Todd and fought passionately for his position on the show. Second, Todd never would have evolved from "first frat boy" to the major cast member he became without the powerful talent of Roger Howarth. Because of Roger's ability to convey the complexity of Todd (the hurt as well as anger, the insecurity as well as bluster, the brains, yearning, manipulativeness, sexiness, tenderness, nastiness) we were able to explore both the deeply dark side of this character (the effort to destroy Marty to cover the rape, the attempted revenge on his lawyer Nora, the attack on Luna) and at the same time slowly uncover his growing struggle (usually a failed struggle) towards some kind of redemption. Romantic leads have often begun their careers playing villains (Valentino, Clark Gable, Humphrey Bogart among them). These characters appeal because they make women feel both the thrill of the "bad" and the lure of the hidden "good": they can lead the man to change through love. "I'll save him!" Fans loved Todd from the beginning because he always had that appeal. The network was therefore happy to have him return to Llanview whenever Roger would come back, and happy to have him move into story in major ways. Malone originally scripted Todd as a serial rapist. During the 1993 rape storyline, it is "Todd canon" he raped character Carol Swift a year or two before raping Marty, and there are hints in the series he raped other young women before Carol. The character is at first presented as 18 years old, but is later stated to have been 20 at the time of Marty's rape.In the September 23, 2008 episode, "Todd" tells Marty Saybrooke he had been 20 years old when they had their first romantic encounter, before the rape. Over the years, his age has been changed slightly or drastically based upon the occasional rapid aging of his children. Casting Backstory Thomas Todd Manning, commonly known by his middle name is born on January 2, 1970 in Chicago, Illinois to billionaire, Victor Lord and his longtime mistress, Irene Manning. Victor and Irene had already welcomed a daughter in secret years prior, and Victor cut Irene off financially after learning she was pregnant again. Irene gave birth to her son, Todd and unable to raise him along with her daughter, Tina, she gave the child to her cousin, Peter Manning and his wife, Barbara "Bitsy" Jones. After Peter and Bitsy's divorce, 9 year old Todd is left at the mercy of the abusive Peter. After graduating high school, Todd enrolls in Llanview University where joins the fraternity and becomes a star football player. Storylines 1992–1998 Todd is introduced in December 1992 as the start quarterback for Llanview University and fraternity brother to Kevin Buchanan, Zach Rosen and Powell Lord. Todd has a one-night-stand with his tutor, Marty Saybrooke, but she later rejects him. In March 1993, Todd along with Zach and Powell, rapes Marty in Kevin's dorm room. Todd hires attorney, Nora Hanen who believes his innocence until Carol Swift reveals that Todd had also raped her; Nora botches the case. Todd goes after Marty and her friend, Luna Moody in an alley where Luna fights him off. Marty later tricks Todd into confessing, sending him, Zach and Powell to prison where he befriends Rebecca Lewis. Todd uses Rebecca to help him escape prison and he is stabbed when he goes after Nora. The wounded Todd is discovered by Marty and her boyfriend Suede Pruitt who ends up dead after fighting with Todd. Officer Bo Buchanan shoots Todd into the Llantano river leading everyone to believe he's dead. Todd is actually in hiding at the Lord family estate, ''Llanfair where he befriends C. J. and Sarah Roberts. Todd is arrested when jealously confronts the new couple, Rebecca and Powell. During his transfer, the prison van gets into an accident with another vehicle; Todd rescues Sarah, C. J. and their cousin, Jessica from the car which leads to him being pardoned and released from prison. Soon after, Todd is accused of rape by several women, and Marty provides him with an alibi for one of the attacks. A deranged Powell is later revealed as the serial rapist and Todd apologizes to Marty for all the pain he's caused. Todd begins falling for Blair Cramer after a one-night-stand, though she is with Cord Roberts. In December 1994, Peter dies and Todd learns he is adopted. Conman, David Vickers discovers Todd's biological parents, and pretends to be the long lost Lord heir with help from Todd's scheming biological sister, Tina. Meanwhile, Blair fakes a pregnancy and tricks Todd in marriage in February 1995. Todd eventually learns the truth and claims his million dollar fortune while he discovers Blair faked her pregnancy and has the marriage annulled. Blair soon learns she is really pregnant, but she miscarries after being mugged; they bond over their loss and remarry in November 1995. Todd goes Ireland to assist a dying Marty and her boyfriend Patrick Thornhart who is being hunted down by Irish terrorist. Todd is presumed dead when he poses as Patrick. He returns to Llanview alive and well, only to find Blair in bed with Patrick. Thanks to his sister, Viki, Todd meets his daughter Starr and tries to skip town with her; however Starr is diagnosed with aplastic anemia forcing Blair and Todd to call a truce. Blair gives birth to Patricks' stillborn son in April 1997, and the baby's blood is used to save Starr. Todd blames Patrick for the accident and frames him for the murder of Guy Armitage. Blair discovers that Todd was actually behind the explosion that killed Guy and divorces Todd in June 1997. Todd marries shark lawyer, Téa Delgado in exchange for $5,000,000 so he can gain custody of Starr while Blair is in a coma. Blair is jealous when Todd and Téa start falling for one another. When Todd is once again accused to rape, Blair helps prove his innocence which leads to them getting close again. In 1998, Todd is about to be arrested for the murder of Georgie Phillips when he takes the other 14 suspects hostage at the Buchanan family cabin with a bomb strapped to his chest. Rachel Gannon is forced to admit to the murder and Todd is arrested for the hostage incident. He fakes DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) to avoid being prosecuted while Téa divorces him to help him maintain the act. Todd and Téa remarry in November 1998 and Starr accidentally plays a tape in which Todd confesses to faking DID during the reception. He leaves town in December 1998 but Téa refuses to go with him; the marriage is annulled soon after. 2000–2003 Todd keeps tabs on Téa who starts dating Rachel's uncle, R. J. in 2000. Todd unsuccessfully tries to kill R. J. Todd reveals himself and convinces Téa convinces her to leave town with him in March 2000. Todd returns months later after being dumped by Téa. Todd and Blair grow close again and he helps her cover it up when she shoots Max Holden by framing Skye Chandler. They decide to remarry but the night before the wedding, a vengeful Max drugs Blair and leads Todd to believe they've slept together. A furious Todd reveals that Blair shot Max, but he quickly has a change of heart and helps Blair stay out of jail by claiming that Blair had suffered a psychotic break and she is committed. Upon her release, Blair goes to Mexico and Todd follows where he delivers her son; believing the child is Max's, Todd sellst the infant and leads Blair to believe the baby died. She and Todd reconcile and she finally reveals that the her "stillborn" son was really Todd's son. Todd tracks down the infant and claims that the boy was abandoned and convinces her to remarry him in December 2001. They name their son John "Jack" Manning and Todd makes it appear that they've adopted him. Jack develops aplastic anemia, like Starr and Blair is furious when Sam Rappaport reveals that Jack is her biological son. Blair banns Todd from seeing the children and leaves town. He follows them to Hawaii where his plans to kidnap the children with help from Ross Rayburn are foiled by Téa. Todd and Téa make love when they get stranded together on an island with Ross, but Todd escapes to return to Blair. Todd protects Blair when the mafia comes after her and they are about to remarry when Sam reveals that Todd had actually staged the hit on their nanny to win Blair's affections. Mitch Laurence kidnaps Starr and Blair exchanges her own life for her daughter's. Todd rescues Blair by kidnapping his niece, Natalie exchanging her life for Blair's. Mitch was working for Victor Lord, who intended to steal the heart of one his desendents to keep him alive. Fortunately, Natalie is rescued, and Todd comes face to face with a frail Victor before he finally dies. Mitch kidnaps Todd and locks him Victor's crypt in order to frame him for Sam Rappaport's murder. However, Todd soon disappears from the crypt and Blair has him declared dead. 2011— From May 2003 to August 2011, another man with a different face was believed to be a physically altered Todd. However, the real Todd was revealed when a presumed dead Irene Manning confirmed that the "other" man, was actually Todd's twin brother, Victor Lord, Jr. Todd struggles with losing 8 years of his life and he blames Victor, Jr for stealing his children, including his daughter Danielle, with Téa. He steals a gun and plans to kill Victor and is the top suspect when Victor is gunned down. Todd claims his innocence and convinces Starr to help him escape jail to keep Irene from killing the family in order to get her hands on Victor's fortune. Todd soon remembers that he hid the microchip Irene wanted from him in Victor Lord's ring. Todd believes Irene killed his family when he kills her in October 2011. Téa's brother, Tomás takes credit for allowing a wounded Todd to escape to Viki's cabin. Todd begins having vivid memories of killing Victor, but he is in denial. Before Tomás is sentenced, Todd confesses to Irene's murder and Téa gets the charges down to self-defense due to Todd believing his family was dead. Todd finally gets his hands on the gun and uses it to frame Tomás wanting revenge on him for initially leaving him with Irene 8 years ago. Todd and a rogue CIA agent force Tomás into a false confession. Meanwhile, a vengeful teenage Jack refuses to believe Todd's innocence and tries to kill him by setting fire to The Sun. However, Todd was not at the The Sun and he later blackmails Jack with this information. On New Year's Eve, Todd assists, Starr, her ex-boyfriend Cole and her current boyfriend, James in dealing with a crazed Hannah O'Connor. Todd gets his nephew, Sam out of harms way while Hannah is disarmed. Todd and Blair finally make love, and Detective John McBain comes to arrest Todd for Victor's murder. He also assist Cole in faking his death so he can live with Starr and their daughter, Hope in California. In March 2012, Todd jumps bail and comes to Port Charles, New York after Starr is involved in car accident that kills Cole and Hope. Todd pulls a gun on Sonny Corinthos, the man who everyone believes it behind the car accident. However, John eventually captures him and sends him back to Llanview to face trial for Victor's murder. Todd is acquitted and returns to Port Charles to check on Starr. Téa arrives soon after to defend Starr and she isn't happy to see Todd. Todd befriends Sonny's ex-wife, Carly Jacks and rents a room at her hotel, The Metro Court. Todd overhears Sonny's girlfriend, Kate Howard confiding in her lawyer that he alternate personality may have caused the accident. References External Links Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Lord family Category:General Hospital characters